


Choć ślepa i głucha, Idzie, gdzie zechce i czego chce słucha

by annie_cresta



Series: shakespeare's love quotes [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (the title), F/F, How Do I Tag, Sad, School, Shakespeare Quotations, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cresta/pseuds/annie_cresta
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie o miłości, przyjaźni i tym, jak czasem się przeplatają, jednak nie należy ich mylić.





	Choć ślepa i głucha, Idzie, gdzie zechce i czego chce słucha

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy raz wstawiam opowiadanie po polsku i strasznie się stresuję. Używanie ojczystego języka najwyraźniej łączy się z dodatkową presją. Niemniej, ze względu na dobre opinie znajomych, którzy ją przeczytali, postanowiłam tę historię wstawić.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, z góry przepraszam za możliwe błędy. Miłego czytania!
> 
> Edit: Postanowiłam pobawić się w tłumaczenie i dodałam wersję anglojęzyczną tej historii.

Natalia nigdy nie wierzyła w 'miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia'. W to, że krótkie nawiązanie kontaktu wzrokowego z nieznajomą osobą po drugiej stronie ulicy może zamienić się w magiczny moment, po którym po prostu się wie. W to, że wystarczy parę sekund, by wiedzieć, że chce się z kimś spędzić resztę życia. Takie uczucie jest przecież oparte głównie, jeśli nie w całości, na wyglądzie. W końcu, ile można powiedzieć o osobie, po krótkim spojrzeniu? Zauroczenie - to może nas spotkać 'od pierwszego wejrzenia', jednak miłość to głębsze i bardziej skomplikowane uczucie. Nie można go zbudować nic nie wiedząc o drugiej osobie. Miłość potrzebuje czasu, rodzi się przez wspólne doświadczenia, poznawanie drugiego człowieka. Przez różnice i podobieństwa pomiędzy parą. Tworzenie wspólnych wspomnień, wielkie doświadczenia i małe rzeczy, które zwykle wydają się nieistotne, jednak w przypadku tej osoby nabierają znaczenia, stają się wyjątkowe. Tak, Natalia nigdy nie wierzyła w miłość 'od pierwszego wejrzenia'. I miała rację.

\----------

To był dzień egzaminu. Natalia stąpała nerwowo po korytarzu, bawiąc się rękami. Oddaliła się od reszty klasy, która wciąż była w sali. Na zewnątrz było spokojniej, miała nadzieję w samotności opanować trochę nerwy. Dziesięć minut minęło bez powodzenia. Z zamkniętymi oczami, słuchawkami w uszach, usiłując odizolować się od otoczenia - wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się stresu.

\- Uważaj, żeby nie wejść w ścianę.

Natalia zatrzymała się, otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć swoją przyjaciółkę z lekko rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

\- Tak się o mnie martwisz?  
\- Szkoda by było naruszyć taką ładną buzię.

Natalia zaśmiała się cicho.

Lena zbliżyła się do niej.

\- Denerwujesz się?  
\- Jak widać.  
\- Ach, ty się naprawdę za bardzo przejmujesz. - dziewczyna chwyciła jej dłonie. - Posłuchaj mnie, nie masz o co się martwić. Ten cały egzamin nie jest tak ważny, jakby nauczyciele chcieli żebyśmy myśleli. A poza tym, ty sobie świetnie poradzisz. Z naszej dwójki to ja mam większe powody do zmartwień.

Natalia chciała zaprotestować, ale Lena jej nie pozwoliła.

\- Nie kłóć się ze mną. Jako twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka, znam cię najlepiej, nawet lepiej od ciebie i jestem pewna, że pójdzie ci doskonale. To nic takiego. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do Natalii delikatnie.

"Ma piękny uśmiech. " - pomyślała Natalia - "Ciekawe, jakby to było ją pocałować? "

Z tych rozważań wytrąciła ją dłoń Leny, unosząca lekko jej brodę by złapać kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Dasz radę, ja w ciebie wierzę. Ty też musisz wierzyć w siebie.  
\- Dobrze. - Natalia odpowiedziała słabo, egzamin na chwilę odsunięty na drugi plan, w obliczu pomysłów przywoływanych przez jej wyobraźnię.

Zazwyczaj nie myśli o całowaniu swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Chyba nikt nie myśli. Bo ludzie nie całują swoich przyjaciół. Czy to niepokojące? Powinna się tym martwić?

\- Chodź, musimy wracać, bo za pięć minut schodzimy.  
\- Już za pięć minut?! - wszelkie myśli niezwiązane z egzaminem ponownie wyparowały z jej głowy. 

Egzaminy minęły, Natalia kompletnie zapomniała o nietypowym incydencie, wszystko wróciło do normy. W półtora tygodnia później, stała na progu domu Nowaków, czekając by pomóc przyjaciółce w przygotowaniu się do ślubu siostry, na który, oczywiście, też była zaproszona (bliscy przyjaciółki zawsze traktowali ją trochę jak część rodziny). Drzwi otworzyła jej mama Leny, która z szerokim uśmiechem oznajmiła, jak to miło, że przyszła i jak dobrze wygląda.

Oczywiście, że jej przyjaciółka nie była nawet w połowie przygotowana. Jej włosy były w nieładzie, a na sobie miała tylko bieliznę i rajstopy, pracując właśnie nad misternym makijażem oczu.

\- Cześć, bałaganiaro. - to delikatnie powiedziane, po tym pokoju chyba przeszło tornado.  
\- Cześć. Chodź tu i zajmij się moimi włosami.  
\- Tak jest, generale. - więc Natalia zrobiła właśnie to.

Kiedy jej makijaż i fryzura były kompletne, Lena włożyła sukienkę oraz biżuterię i stanęła na środku pokoju, by można było ją podziwiać w pełnej krasie. - Jak wyglądam?

Natalia miała wrażenie jakby w jej głowie było jednocześnie za dużo słów i kompletny ich brak.

Wyglądała... Wyglądała przepięknie. Natalia widziała już wcześniej jej strój i spędziła ubiegłą godzinę przy niej, ale doznała szoku. To tak jak kiedy patrząc na dzieło sztuki z bardzo małej odległości, widząc tylko jego fragment - nie widzi się w nim nic szczególnego. Jednak kiedy odejdzie się parę kroków i spojrzy na nie w całości, dostrzega się uderzające piękno. Właśnie w ten sposób Natalia została właśnie oszołomiona wyglądem swojej przyjaciółki.

Makijaż był mocny, ale nie tandetny, podkreślający jej rysy twarzy. Włosy opadały delikatnie na ramiona, jednak nie zakrywały jej twarzy, ze względu na warkocz który Natalia zaplotła z tyłu głowy. Sukienka była dopasowana na górze, o luźnej spódnicy sięgającej aż do kostek. Delikatne kwiatki i bladozielony kolor pasowały do Leny idealnie, znakomicie korespondując z makijażem i fryzurą. Kreacja podkreślała delikatną budowę Leny, a także jej wysoki wzrost, sprawiając jednocześnie, że nie wyglądała jak dziecko. Wyglądała raczej nierealnie, jak z bajki.

Natalia nie mogła oderwać wzroku, nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Pomyślała jeszcze raz, jakby to było ją pocałować? I wtedy zrozumiała.

"Miłość potrzebuje czasu" to jej słowa, czyż nie? To ona mówiła zawsze, że miłość rodzi się powoli, ze wspólnych przeżyć i wspomnień. A kto w jej życiu najlepiej pasuje do tego opisu? Lena.

Natalia pobladła. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Była zakochana w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Myśl niedorzeczna jeszcze dziesięć minut temu, jednak teraz, nie było wątpliwości. Pewna mądra kobieta, nazywana Jane Austen napisała kiedyś "(...) najczęściej ludzie się mylą co do stanu własnych uczuć". I Natalia nigdy wcześniej nie czuła tak dobrze prawdziwości jej słów. Faktycznie, myliła się co do stanu własnych uczuć - gdyby ktoś wczoraj jej powiedział, że jest zakochana w Lenie, zaprzeczyłaby stanowczo i pewnie wpadła w śmiech. A jednak teraz była pewna. Być może Natalia była niedoświadczoną, niedojrzałą nastolatką, ale wiedziała czym jest miłość i choćby chciała, nie przekonałaby się, że czuła coś innego. Chociaż to niewiarygodne. Jak długo była w tym stanie? Jak długo żyła w nieświadomości? Kiedy jej uczucia przerodziły się w coś więcej niż przyjaźń? Dlaczego dopiero teraz się zorientowała?

\- Natka? Wszystko dobrze? - zdezorientowany głos Leny odciągnął ją od nurtujących pytań.  
\- "Tak... tak, przepraszam, wszystko dobrze. Po prostu... wyglądasz bardzo ładnie. " - uśmiechnęła się słabo do swojej przyjaciółki.

\----------

No to pięknie. Z Natalią zdecydowanie było coś nie tak. To jakiś talent do utrudniania sobie wszystkiego co się da, przez całe życie. Jak mogła zakochać się w najlepszej przyjaciółce? Co miała teraz zrobić?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie właściwie już znała. Nic. Lena na pewno nie odwzajemniłaby jej uczuć, a nie mogła ryzykować niszczenia ich przyjaźni. Natalia naprawdę miała talent. I dlatego teraz, na weselu, zamiast bawić się jak wszyscy, siedziała tylko i się zamartwiała. Natalia spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę na parkiecie, tańczącą z jakimś nieznanym jej chłopakiem. Chociaż ktoś się dobrze bawi.

Po zakończeniu piosenki Lena przybiegła z wyraźnym zamiarem wyszarpania jej ramienia - Natka! Widziałaś tego chłopaka, z którym tańczyłam? Taki przystojny!  
\- Trudno było nie zauważyć. - odpowiedziała sucho. Przyjaciółka najwyraźniej nie zauważyła jej tonu.  
\- Jest miły i zabawny i przystojny... I poprosił mnie do tańca!  
\- Już mówiłaś, że przystojny...  
\- Natalia, to może być przełomowy moment w moim życiu! Ten chłopak już mi się podoba, może się zakocham? Myślisz, że ja mu się podobam? - Natalia wreszcie spojrzała w te duże, błękitne oczy, którym nikt nie byłby w stanie odmówić (przynajmniej według przekonania Natalii) i serce jej zmiękło.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie. Wyglądasz ślicznie, jak mogłabyś mu się nie podobać? Poza tym, nie poprosił cię do tańca bez powodu.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Och, mam nadzieję, że masz rację.  
\- Hej, - Natalia uśmiechnęła się do swojej przyjaciółki - ja zawsze mam rację.

Tego dnia Natalia zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest zakochana w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce.

Tego wieczora, Natalia postanowiła, że nigdy jej o tym nie powie. Widząc, jak jej przyjaciółka nabiera uczuć dla nowo poznanego chłopaka, wiedziała, że nie może jej powiedzieć. Zresztą, dla niej to nieważne. Lena nie musi wiedzieć.

Najważniejsze dla niej jest żeby była szczęśliwa.

\--------- 

Natalia nigdy nie wierzyła w "miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia". I miała rację.

Jednak nie co do wszystkiego. Myśląc o miłości, zwykle myślała o dwóch osobach. O ich relacji i wzajemnych uczuciach. Tego dnia zrozumiała, że musi się wyzbyć tego nawyku.

Miłość, to wcale nie jest uczucie, które wymaga odwzajemnienia i wcale nie zawsze je spotyka. W końcu, jak sama mówiła, miłość rodzi się ze wspólnych wspomnień, wspólnie spędzonego czasu, wzajemnych podobieństw i różnic... Nie rodzi się, tylko ze świadomości, że druga osoba nas kocha. Miłość to nie handel wymienny. Czasem jest nierówna. Czasem kochamy kogoś, kto nie darzy nas tym samym uczuciem.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Było krótko, ale mam nadzieję, że miło. Dajcie mi znać czy się podobało w komentarzach i zostawiając kudos. Jeśli się nie podobało, przepraszam za zmarnowanie czasu!
> 
> Z góry dziękuję, za zwrócenie uwagi i przeczytanie mojej małej historyjki! Virtual hug <3


End file.
